ABSTRACT The Administrative Core will coordinate the activities of the Projects and the Animal/Virology Core. It will be responsible for encouraging the exploration of new research directions and for arranging consultations with the Internal and External Advisory Committees. It will be responsible for preparing scientific progress reports and renewal applications. It will organize the monthly meetings of the Projects at which research progress is presented. It will be responsible for budget allocation and for monitoring expenses. It will allocate travel funds. Two of the projects of the PPG are located offsite, in Chicago and in Madrid, Spain. Thus, important functions of the Administrative Core will be to facilitate discussions between the Projects by arranging videoconferences between the Iowa, Loyola and Madrid projects and to coordinate two meetings per year at the University of Iowa of all of the Project Directors. In summary, the Administrative Core will have a critical role in making sure that the PPG is efficiently organized and is productive as possible.